


真男人就系要骑机车啦

by cyancyanl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: 毒液想要做一个关于摩托车的实验





	真男人就系要骑机车啦

菲利普回到店里的时候，艾迪正在拧紧放油螺丝。他用布把爱车擦得干干净净，油箱锃亮到可以当镜子用。“呼——” 菲利普见状吹了一声口哨，“她可真是个美人儿。” “可不是吗。”艾迪笑得眼睛弯弯的，爱抚地从油箱摸到坐垫，完美的流线型和皮革的质感，对艾迪的吸引力不亚于一个火辣女郎。车店老板收拾了一下东西准备回家，艾迪却表示他想多留一会儿并且会帮忙锁门。菲利普向他点了点头，临了时说了句：“我对你和安妮的事感到很抱歉，艾迪。” “……没事的，伙计。” 艾迪拍了拍自己的摩托车，“以后她就是我女朋友啦。”

 

**“真有趣，艾迪。”** 毒液的声音突然在艾迪脑中响起。 **“你对这辆车有着和对安妮一样的形容词和情感。”**

“你误会了，这只是一个比喻。” 艾迪想了一下，又说：“但是我真的很喜欢我的车。”

**“……”** 毒液发出一声轻哼，便沉默了下去。

艾迪对毒液略反常的安静并没有特别在意，想着对方多半是又饿了。他加快了手中的速度，准备在回家的路上去陈姨那儿买点巧克力。

 

等到所有保养步骤都做完的时候，艾迪站起来活动了一下跪麻了的腿，伸了一个大大的懒腰，便心满意足地朝门口走去。

**“等一下。”** 艾迪发现自己的腿突然动不了了。他挣扎了几下，随即挫败地说道：“老兄，你在干什么？”

**“我在做一个实验。”**

 

“什么？” 话音未落，艾迪突然察觉到自己的身上开始长出很多细小的触手，有几条甚至开始往腰部以下探去，他立马明白了什么，大声喊道：“你疯了吗？你不能这么做！” 他疯狂拍打那些伸长的黑色流体，仿佛这样就能把它们从自己身上打掉似的。

**“我们可以做任何我们想做的事，艾迪……而且你上次也很享受。”**

“你放屁！” 一句脏话脱口而出，却盖不住艾迪涨红的脸：“那只是一次意外！你……你夺走了我身体的控制权！”

**“哦，是吗？”** 黑色的触手攀上衣服下的乳头并迅速收紧，让艾迪差点叫出声来。该死的，你这是在作弊。艾迪心里想着，你知道我这里天生比别人敏感。

**“我不能控制你的感觉，艾迪。”** 毒液对宿主脑子里的狡辩进行了无情的回击。一部分触手解开了艾迪的皮带，伸入他的底裤开始大力揉搓起来。

“老天爷啊。” 猝不及防的快感让艾迪脚下一软，然而他的小腿已经被毒液包裹住牢牢地钉在地上。 艾迪只能反手撑住背后的墙不让自己滑下去。与此同时，胸口的触手整个包裹住了已经挺立的乳头，模拟吸吮的感觉开始向外拉扯。艾迪不知道毒液是怎么做到的，但是内裤里的流体感觉像舌头一样开始舔舐他的阴囊，掠过他的大腿间，再停在他的穴口。

艾迪打了一个哆嗦，危机感让他整个人都收紧了。但是内裤上深色的水渍和勾勒出的形状出卖了他。他开始求饶：“别这样……V，至少别在这里……”

黑色的流体汇聚成了毒液的脸部： **“你话太多了，艾迪。”** 它伸出舌头，撬开了艾迪的嘴。

艾迪的口腔被那条巨大的舌头堵得密不透风，他难受极了，伸出手想要把它拿出来。毒液乘势把艾迪粘在了墙上，其余触手的动作却没有停下来。

艾迪的眼角渗出泪水，他嘴里溢出的涎液被触手接住，然后直接用在了他的屁股上。越来越多的触手开始往艾迪的小穴里挤，它们变得滑溜溜的，在窄小的甬道里横冲直撞，在碾到某一点的时候，艾迪整个人都震颤了一下。

毒液在艾迪快要窒息的时候收回了舌头，退后了一些，满意地欣赏自己的作品：艾迪的内裤早就被甩到了地上，他像一个大字一样被钉在墙上动弹不得，只能任由寄生体进进出出地操他。他可怜的小阴茎高高翘起，在触手的刺激下硬得发红。艾迪的眼睛红红的，可又没办法擦干泪水，只能瞪大眼睛无助地看着毒液。在昏暗的灯光下，艾迪的厚嘴唇是成熟的浆果色。这时的他微微张着嘴试图喘气，丝毫不知道这在毒液看来是怎样一种邀请的姿态。

毒液把长牙收起来，试图模拟出嘴唇的样子靠上去亲吻艾迪。他不知道人类把进食口靠在一起的意义是什么，但是他努力回忆着安妮和艾迪亲吻的样子。毒液闭上眼，凭着感觉去捉捕艾迪的唇瓣，他觉得艾迪的嘴唇一定是浑身上下最好吃的地方，它们是那样柔软又温柔。毒液感觉到艾迪不自觉闭上眼开始回应这个吻，他知道艾迪喜欢这个，艾迪感到高兴。所以他也很高兴。

 

毒液把艾迪放了下来，艾迪自然地用手捧住了他的头。毒液一边接吻一边引着艾迪往一个方向走去。当艾迪睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己已经来到了他的摩托面前，艾迪开始慌了，他一边往后退一边摆手说道：“操，不不不不，不要，毒液，不要是我的宝贝。” 紧接着，艾迪被一股巨大的力量往前拉扯，他用一种诡异的姿势大步向前走去，再次停在了摩托旁。

**“把衣服脱掉然后坐上去。不要让我逼你。”**

艾迪看着黑色的流体爬上了坐垫，汇聚成一个翘起的阴茎的形状。艾迪发誓他这辈子都没有这么羞耻过。他把汗湿的帽衫扔到地上，低着头颤巍巍地跨上摩托，用快要咬碎后槽牙的自制力扶着黑色的阴茎坐了下去。

“啊……” 被开拓过的后穴一下子被整个填满，奇异的肿胀感让艾迪有点不知所措。 

**“现在，像你平时骑摩托车一样骑它。”**

摩托的固定架被提起，被黑色流体支撑着保持一个直立的姿势。艾迪伸出手握住车把，把脚收起放在两边的脚蹬上，模拟着开车的姿势上半身前倾，只留着屁股开始在阴茎上缓慢移动起来。

**“速度快一点，艾迪。”**

黑色的流体重新裹住了艾迪的胸口和疲软下去的阴茎。艾迪觉得每次屁股里的家伙滑出来的时候自己的身体仿佛在叫嚣着把它放回去。他不自觉开始夹紧了双腿，双手握住车把直到青筋暴起，宽厚的背脊带上青色的纹身随着他上下动作，像起起伏伏的山峦。艾迪除了一双黑色军靴一丝不挂，头发被汗水打湿软趴趴地挂在额前。艾迪重新硬了起来，阴茎和后穴里流出来的体液在车垫上留下亮晶晶的痕迹。他紧闭着双眼，从喉咙里流出的低沉呻吟和微不可闻的皮革摩擦声在车店里回响。

**“现在，艾迪，在’女朋友’身上被别人操是什么感觉？”**

毒液的话使艾迪清醒过来，他意识到自己正在自己的“宝贝儿”面前用一个外星人的假阴茎操自己，一种偷情被抓包的羞耻感席卷全身。他可怜的自尊心被碾得稀碎，艾迪把脸埋进手里，不断嘟囔着“不不不不要看不要看我……”

**“你是把她当女朋友看的，艾迪。”** 毒液为自己的实验得出了结论。

**“现在，让她看清楚你是谁的婊子。”**

艾迪被猛地一推，整个人趴在了车上。毒液用比之前快得多的速度和力道操干他的后穴，把艾迪撞出无法抑制的尖叫。艾迪感觉自己随时都会掉下去，只能死死扒住车身，像掉进海里的人抱紧最后一根浮木。

毒液努力变化出两只大手，紧紧扣在艾迪的腰侧。他喜欢从上方俯视着艾迪臣服在他身下的样子，他喜欢用自己的眼睛看到艾迪是多么漂亮性感。毒液伸出糙砺的舌头舔舐着艾迪的背，他的腰，他的每一寸皮肤。艾迪从头到脚，从内到外都是毒液的，而毒液也完完全全属于他。

在某一个时刻，艾迪的声音突然变了一个调。毒液兴奋地继续往那个角度顶去。艾迪发出类似小狗的呜咽声，伴随着急促的喘息，他知道自己越来越接近顶点。海上刮起了暴风雨，浪潮拍打在艾迪的身上使他晕头转向，天空中不时有闪电划过，在一个大闪电炸开的时候，艾迪大脑一片空白，接着他射在了坐垫上。

 

后来的事艾迪记得不是很清楚。他似乎被毒液翻了过来继续干，反正寄生体会保证他绝对不掉下车。他可能主动折起了自己的大腿，也可能说了类似“再快一点，更用力点操我”之类的他打死都不会承认的话。艾迪到后面只能感受到一波又一波的前列腺高潮，他被爽到浑身颤抖，却又在最敏感的时候被继续侵入。摩托车发出不堪重负的吱呀声，和艾迪嘶哑的浪叫此起彼伏。最后毒液模拟射精，在艾迪的肠道里留下了一部分的自己。

 

毒液把艾迪小心放到椅子上的时候，听到艾迪带着哭腔的控诉声：“你看你把我的宝贝儿弄成什么样了。” 毒液回头，看见被体液和摩擦弄得乱七八糟的摩托车，突然产生了一丝丝愧疚感。他迅速把表面上的液体都吸收干净，才得以让气鼓鼓的艾迪钻进车店的备用小床里睡觉。也许明早起来这辆车就散架了，但是毒液不在乎。只要他们想，他们就可以偷到世界上最好的摩托车。


End file.
